


冒险者和他的灵魂

by Kashi000



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashi000/pseuds/Kashi000
Summary: 光暗前提的幻影→光战，幻影酱的设定完全是我流，纯自娱自乐的意识流产物。梗完全捏他的王尔德的《渔夫与他的灵魂》，因为结尾实在太喜欢了忍不住脑补了光暗版的。——“至少请你给我一颗心吧”
Relationships: Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 1





	冒险者和他的灵魂

那位冒险者舍弃了他的灵魂。

当他走向那艘船的时候，他的灵魂就再也无法与他同行了。尽管他们曾经是那么的亲密无间，从未有过分歧。

冒险者每向前走一步，灵魂就被剥离出来一分。就好像他在亲手执刀，一寸寸割下自己的影子，而他却对此浑然不知。这过程自然是非常痛苦的，灵魂发出难以忍受的哀嚎，可声音却完全没能传进冒险者的耳中。

他仍然大步向前走去，并感觉越是前进，原本潜藏在心中的恐惧与不安都奇迹般地消散了。他本就有一颗勇敢而坚强的心，这微小变化反倒促使他的步伐越发得坚定不移。

最终，冒险者登上了那艘船。只留下他的灵魂蜷缩在原地，剥离所造成的伤口不停有鲜血涌出，但灵魂却无暇为此落下泪水。

“是他抛弃了我，”灵魂悲伤地想。可当他一想到冒险者已经乘上那孤独的船只，去独自与汹涌的海啸、残暴的蛮神战斗时，他的悲伤就被突如其来的恐惧所淹没了。他望向海平，冒险者乘坐的船只已经看不到了踪影。这被遗留在原地的黑影站起身，他身上的伤口已经开始愈合，化作一道道丑陋的疤痕。日光在他那金色的眼中反射出奇妙的色彩，而他的眼睛却只是出神地看着海面。

他一直等，一直等，直到听到船舶归来时庆祝的号角声时，他终于又看到了自己那位曾经的朋友。冒险者受了很多伤，但万幸的是他还活着，并且也没有倒下。

“他又把自己搞得一团糟，”

——灵魂想要狠狠地抱怨，可冒险者脸上的笑容却提醒了他，他的声音是不会再被被对方听到了。他靠近冒险者，不甘心地伸出手，想要试着再次回到他的身体。这徒劳的努力终究是落了空，他甚至没法碰到冒险者。与此同时，原本在岸边的人也聚集了过来，他们欢呼庆祝着，赞美冒险者的壮举、称他是他们的“英雄”。

灵魂再也无法忍耐这一切，他带着他的愤懑与不甘，转身离开了。

那之后，灵魂独自流浪了很长的时间。即便时时刻刻待在冒险者的身旁，对方也无法感觉到他，更不用说倾听灵魂的声音、重新接纳他了。与和他分开的痛苦相比，待在他身侧的煎熬要让灵魂更加难以忍受。于是灵魂开始了自己孤独的流浪。就像他们最初一同踏上这片土地时一样，他开始去探索过去曾为踏足的土地，去找寻还未被人发掘的故事。这无人知晓的冒险之旅稍稍缓和了他的痛苦，但却无法为灵魂带来喜悦。

灵魂没有花费太久的时间就认清了事实——他独自一人是无法得到安宁与满足的。

于是每过一段时日，灵魂又会重新寻找那位冒险者的身影。——尽管现在他已经被人们称作英雄，灵魂却不想这么称呼他。他会再次来到冒险者的身边，尝试与他对话，寻找能够让他们重新合为一体的办法。大部分时候冒险者根本听不见他的声音，但偶尔在睡梦中，或是在梦与现实的狭缝里，他也会回应灵魂的呼唤。却又在每次醒来时把这一切当作是一场梦，并且很快忘记。

有一次是在库尔扎斯中央高地，灵魂在某个营地的客室里找到了他的朋友。他睡得并不安稳，即使在梦中，他的眉头依旧紧紧皱着。灵魂靠近他，在他的耳边轻声说起话来。灵魂的声音好似金黄的蜜糖，甜蜜而又甘美。他向冒险者讲述自己独自旅行时走过的地方，诉说这片大地上还有许多他不曾见过的神秘景色，还有那些他从未知晓的奇妙风俗与人情。那充满吸引力的故事确实传进了冒险者的耳中，甚至抚平了他此刻心中的烦闷，他紧锁的额头舒展开来，嘴角甚至浮现出了丝丝笑意。

于是灵魂向他请求道：“那么请和我一起离开吧。去做回无名的旅行者，重新踏上令人怀念的旅程吧。”

但在睡梦中冒险者却这样回道：“不，我不能跟你离开。”

说完他又重新陷入了熟睡。尽管梦中有背叛，有离别，有他难以忍受的痛苦，但是冒险者依旧没有选择他的灵魂。

灵魂发出一声低低叹息，转身走入了屋外的风雪之中。

又有一次是在遥远东方的某个旅馆之中，灵魂讨厌海洋，因此花费了不少功夫才来到了冒险者的身边。而那位冒险者穿着一身宽松的红色袍子，正独自对着庭院、对着夜空硕大的圆月，慢慢喝着酒。他虽然没有睡着，但灵魂相信他一定醉得厉害。因为当灵魂靠近他时，他甚至抬起眼睛看向了他，并且笑着晃了晃酒杯。

“我恨你，”灵魂说道，那金色眼睛里有暗色的火焰在跳动。

冒险者分明听到了他的声音，却像是早已习惯了似的，对那话语中的怨愤无动于衷。反倒是继续笑着捻起一只空酒杯，倒满清酒后将它推向对方。

灵魂在他的身边坐下，根本没有理睬那杯酒。他凑近冒险者，凝视着那对融化在醉意中的蓝色眼睛，自顾自地说起话来。

他开始讲述自己的痛苦，倾吐他在流浪时承受的巨大孤独。他指责这都是冒险者的过错，是他把自己丢弃在荒芜的海上，却夺走了他的船桨，任由他毫无目的地漂流。抱怨他宁可把爱分给不相干的任何人，却唯独对灵魂（自己）吝啬无比，逼迫他在无休止的干渴之中只得哭泣着啜饮海水。

冒险者只是默默的听着，他的眼中有哀伤也有怜悯，可他至始至终不曾说话。

“如果你不肯和我离开的话，”最后灵魂哀求道，“那就把你的心给我吧。它留在你身边也只是不断受伤，请把它送给我吧。”

“有一颗心作伴，我或许就不会那么孤独了。”

冒险者摇了摇头，依旧没有答应他的哀求。

“为什么要这么残酷呢，你这可恨的人啊。”

灵魂站起身，捂住自己的脸。有眼泪正从他的眼眶滑落，他还想再说些什么，但舌头仿佛被粘在了他的嘴里，他什么也讲不出来了。他只得恋恋不舍地伸出手，那手掌穿过冒险者的胸膛，碰到了那颗炽热的心。那是多么一颗火红而又温暖的心啊，这久违的触感让灵魂不由地闭上了眼睛。只可惜不管他有多么的眷恋与渴望，没有冒险者的同意，他是无法将它带走的。

灵魂发出一声低低叹息，转身走入了海风萦绕的城市之中。

最后一次……灵魂也不知道究竟这是在什么地方。回过神时，他已经身处陌生的世界。这里没有夜晚，无尽的光芒笼罩着天空。这让原本是影子的他感觉窒息般的痛苦。在这里，他几乎感觉不到冒险者的气息，只能凭着感觉在这怪异的世界里游荡。

灵魂在这陌生的世界里迷路了很长一段时间，最终在那座有着水晶巨塔的城市里找到了他的朋友。可他几乎要认不出那位冒险者了，某种不详的光芒正在撕裂着他的身体，灵魂甚至无法从那刺眼的光芒中辨清他的样子。冒险者痛苦地倒在公馆的床上，时不时发出微弱的呻吟。即使在睡梦中，那些光也仍在小口小口地啃噬他，一刻也没有停歇。灵魂忍住光芒所带来的刺痛，一步步向冒险者走去，并在他的床边跪下。

这一次，冒险者肯定无法听到灵魂的声音了，因为哪怕是现实中的声音，恐怕也很难将此刻的他唤醒。

“他就要死了。”灵魂想，没有悲痛或是欣喜，他只感到无边的疲倦，“他终于害死了自己。”

他伸手抚摸冒险者的胸膛，想再一次感受他所爱的那颗心。

黑暗的影子本就无法忍受太过强烈的光芒，更不用提直接接触他了。他感觉自己的手指正被光所咬噬，但事到如今，这点疼痛已经无法让他退步了。灵魂终于碰到了那颗心脏。他破碎的手指让他看到了极为可怖的景象，他不由地瞪大了眼睛，怔怔看向那颗心。

就像是被抽走了所有色彩一样，那颗原本赤色的心脏已经完全染上了惨白的色彩。并且像是耐不住高热的玻璃般，布满了细碎的裂纹，仿佛下一刻就会发出巨大的声响，化作一地漂亮的碎片。而那些可恨的光芒则会把那颗心完全吞食，一丝残渣也不会给他留下。

“我不会把这颗心让给任何人。”

——灵魂说道，他的手向上移去，停留在冒险者的脖子上。

“如果我可以杀死他。这颗心应该就能属于我了。”

他想要握紧自己的双手，却发现自己的手正不住的颤抖。

最终他也没能握紧下去。那过度强烈的光芒让灵魂再也无法忍受，他和那位冒险者一样，在那片纯白的海浪中失去了意识。

灵魂再次醒来的时候已经过了很久很久。

证据就是窗外的天空又已经恢复了夜空本该有的颜色。

他摇了摇头，想确认自己究竟身在何处，却看到公馆巨大的窗子那里伫立着一个孤独的人影。

——是那位冒险者。

这一次没有等灵魂靠近，他就先回过头，看向了他久别的友人。皎洁的月光在他的身上勾勒出暗色的轮廓，他眼神清明，既不在梦中、也没有被酒精所麻醉。

“是你啊。”

他向自己的灵魂说道，那语气平淡而又温和，仿佛灵魂只是偷偷离开了他一会儿，而他也才刚刚发觉。

灵魂感觉有什么东西梗在了喉中。这是他梦想了太久的对话，他有太多太多的话语想要说出，但全都被他生生咽下。他张开口，不是恳请，也没有怨恨，他说道：

“我想要你的那颗心。”

冒险者笑了，他的嘴角翘起一个悲伤的弧度。

“你当然可以带走它，”冒险者说道，“没有心作伴而流浪的日子，一定是非常痛苦的。”

灵魂欣喜若狂地走近他，伸手埋入他的胸膛。但是下一刻，灵魂便发出了绝望的声音：

“这是什么，我没法带走这颗心！”

那颗心，那颗原本已经碎裂的心脏，现在已经重新被缝补在了一起。某种炫目而又美丽的红色结晶将每一颗碎片黏合了起来，此刻的这颗心甚至比灵魂之前见过的时候还要更为温暖而炽热。但它也被那红色的结晶紧紧缠绕住了，如同生根一般，深深扎在了冒险者的身体里。

无论任何人，任何事物，都无法让他们分开了。

灵魂对着冒险者落下了泪水，“它被缠绕得太紧了，我没有办法带走它。”

冒险者带着歉意摇了摇头，伸手擦去了灵魂脸颊的水滴，说道：

“可我倒是希望你能够带走它。”①

当他说完这句话时，他的灵魂终于在那颗心上找到了一处裂缝，它是那么的细，以至于结晶并没有填满它；它又是那么的深，因此灵魂终于找到了可以接纳他的入口。

他带着哀愁与温暖融入那道裂缝，冒险者与他的灵魂，终于又合为了一体。

注释：

①最后这一段的对话来自于王尔德的《渔夫与他的灵魂》


End file.
